


Jupiter

by Puniyo



Series: Planets [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Javi still the mastermind, M/M, Yuzu hasn't learnt yet, fun at home, let me sin more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: The planet of fortune and under the same star as the god Zeus, Jupiter is the celestial body of philosophical and ideological pursuits, optimism and balance. It is in the nature of the people under this planet to wish to appear confident, to indulge in intellectual realms, and they are the embodiment of gratitude and tolerance.What happens when Javier wants to have fun... at Yuzuru's home?





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally finished half race with this installment. Four more planets to go. I'm starting to get nostalgic... :P  
> Well, a shorter piece this time, since Mars was LONG.

_The planet of fortune and under the same star as the god Zeus, Jupiter is the celestial body of philosophical and ideological pursuits, **optimism** and **balance**. It is in the nature of the people under this planet to wish to appear confident, to **indulge in intellectual realms** , and they are the embodiment of gratitude and **tolerance**. _

The warm water running down the pristine cream colored tiles reminded Javier that his own bathroom needed a little more dedication than what he had given in the last few months. The bottles on his right side – the lemon shampoo, the chocolate shower gel, the pomegranate exfoliant, and a few more he had given up to decipher due to the Japanese only label – were perfectly aligned, just like everything else in that same bathroom.

The Spaniard had just finished shower in Yuzuru’s house and was looking at himself in the mirror, the image still a little foggy. The Japanese skater had basically forced him to come so he could try his mother’s divine curry (and he was craving for some lately), which was less spicy and less pungent than his normal takeaway – just the way he liked it. And amidst all the conversation (her English had improved considerably) and second servings, Yumi invited Javier to stay for the night, worried that he might catch a cold with the current storm outside.

Javier’s reflection on the mirror was the same as usual, his hazelnut brown curly hair (some strands were slightly lighter) almost the same length as when he had finished the shows in Niigata. His face could still bear with a few more days without shaving and his skin was darker last year when he was in Spain. The sun is less forgiving in Madrid.

When Javier entered Yuzuru’s room, the younger man was typing something faster than the speed of light by the way his fingers tapped the keyboard. He lay on the mattress on the floor, his elbows supporting the weight of his body, and he wore a loose T-shirt and boxers only, the undergarment flawlessly hugging his thigh muscles.

\- ‘Studying for college?’ – Javier closed the door, the clicking noise suddenly startling Yuzuru.

\- ‘I’m almost finished.’ – He threw a glance at his partner, smirking when he noticed how his red T-shirt looked somewhat a little tight on Javier, especially on his biceps. – ‘Handsome in my clothes. I look good _on_ you.’ – And Yuzuru resumed his attention to the small screen in front of him.

\- ‘I like you with glasses too. You look like a nerd.’

The Spaniard skillfully dodged the notebook that flew in his direction, the written pages crashing against the wall next to his shoulder. He picked it while giggling at his partner’s childish reaction and placed the stationery in the desk next to Yuzuru’s bed. There were only a few books, extremely thick ones, and a yearly calendar with a lot of numbers circled in green and red. He recognized the green ones as the competitions he would join.

\- ‘Why don’t you finish homework in your own bed?’

\- ‘Javi sleep in futon. I warm it for you while you take shower.’ – The Japanese skater closed his laptop and placed it next to the pillow, his arms and legs stretching like a lazy kitten before sleep.

Yuzuru felt a hand ran through his back, ascending to his neck and a pair of lips that settled with a kiss on his head. Javier lay next to him and interlaced their fingers.

\- ‘Let’s go on a short holiday Yuzu.’

\- ‘But we have training. Next season important. It’s Olym-’ – But his words were cut short by the sudden strong grip on his hand.

\- ‘Brian and Tracy won’t miss us much for two or three days. We could have fun.’

\- ‘But we always have _fun_.’ – Yuzuru gave a suggestive look downwards before consciously licking his lips.

\- ‘Other type of _fun_.’ – Javier mentally registered the fact that his wild cat was trying to push a very treacherous door called restraint. – ‘We could go somewhere near. You mom said you never go out.'

Just per her words, Yuzuru did not go out often. Excluding grocery shopping trips to the supermarket and the habitual commute to Cricket Club, the younger man did not travel when he had free time, his usual excuses being busy on Waseda’s assignments, the prosaic addiction on video games that his sponsors sent to him, and the unconvincing image training even when it was off-season.

\- ‘Where should we go?’

\- ‘I don’t know. We could go camping, visit another city, or to the beach.’

The younger man frowned at the last suggestion. – ‘But beach full of sand and lots of people.’

\- ‘It’s summer Yuzu, of course people want cold water and waves. And ice cream.’ – And he motioned some random gesticulations, probably showing to his partner how good a swimmer he was. Or trying to look like one.

\- ‘Beach also has nice ladies in bikini and lifeguards like movies.’

This time, it was Javier’s turn to frown and it took him less than a couple of seconds to read the smirk in his partner’s face.

\- ‘Do you expect people to wear a suit to the beach Yuzu?’

\- ‘No.’ – The younger man punched the other’s stomach and Javier pretended it hurt. – ‘Maybe I wear briefs like in competition. People may _like_.’

The Spaniard released Yuzuru’s fingers and slapped him on the ass, his wild cat becoming a little too impertinent tonight. The younger man kissed him, a quick smack on the lips – a defiance, not an apology.

\- ‘Javi is right. Beach is good. Can be _free_.’

Yuzuru tried to get on his feet and run away but Javier had already seized his escape route and caught him by the hips, pulling him back to the mattress and pinning him under his own weight. His hands pulled his shirt up and tickled his sides. The thin body beneath his contorted into all possible and imaginary ways, his imprisoned legs trying to free from the torture while his arms, almost limp from the over-stimulation, tried to protect his exposed skin. Yuzuru’s laughter filled the room and his partner only stopped when he started coughing. Javier helped him sat on the futon and kissed him, a quick smack on the lips – a warning, not an apology.

\- ‘Cannot be loud. Mom might be worried.’

\- ‘Is that so?’

Javier rose abruptly not before his fingers brushed through Yuzuru’s flushed cheeks and he retrieved something the young man couldn’t see what on his sports bag already forgotten in the opposite corner. He also locked the room, the clicking noise this time like the bells of an imminent sentence. He approached the Japanese skater almost in slow motion, delighted to see that his prey was still clueless about the upcoming banquet.

Yuzuru gulped after wiping a single tear from the previous outburst, not understanding the heavy steps in his direction. – ‘Javi, why you–’

The Spaniard kissed him again, the contact of their lips soft and gentle. There was no hurry in the caress and no impulsive need attached to it. It was a subtle love confession, and Yuzuru closed his eyes, butterflies and fireflies in his stomach, and he let his partner push him down, his head resting in the large pillow. He smiled at Javier when their lips parted. He could get used to such delicate treatment.

He couldn’t be more _wrong_.

\- ‘To enjoy a good time at the beach,’ – Javier traced the outline of the other’s lips. – ‘you need proper preparation. Turn over.’

Yuzuru was still dazed by the kiss just now his brain had not registered the words in its entirety.

\- ‘ _Turn over_.’ – The older man repeated his words, no hint of impatience at all.

The Japanese skater silently complied but yelped when a pair of hands vigorously yanked his boxers down to his knees.

\- ‘Quiet Yuzu, or _your_ mother will notice.’

Yuzuru mentally cursed the sudden change of events and his own naiveté. He felt a hand travel up and down his spine (and it felt good), then down to his ass, grabbing and pinching, forceful and passionate. He groaned at the touch, both torturous and enticing. He turned his head at Javi when he felt the same hand between the cheeks, a finger teasing the entrance.

\- ‘Javi…’ - ‘Shss. You don’t want me to _gag_ you Yuzu.’ – And he was quite tempted to do so.

Yuzuru could hear the popping sound of a bottle and a cold, wet finger almost immediately entered him, without any hesitation. He had to bite the pillow so his cry wouldn’t be _too_ loud. Just as he was adjusting to the foreign member, Javier started moving, slowly, so he wouldn’t hurt his partner.

\- ‘Do you feel good Yuzu?’

The younger man nodded, his head movement enough for Javier to continue exploring, a second finger following soon. Yuzuru grabbed the futon, trying to relax, his body starting to shiver to the rising pleasure.

Javier was becoming aroused too. Excited by the muffled moans, the tightening heat around his fingers. Maybe it was because it was _in_ Yuzuru and the other man also moved with him, the intimacy of the moment. Maybe it was because they could be caught in any instant. Maybe it was both.

But he did not let his mind wander and he continued his explorations, in and out, and he knew he had found what he was looking for when Yuzuru lifted his head, his eyes opened and the cry this time unconstrained, free of shackles – his _name_.

The Spaniard continued pressing on his lover’s prostate, the extra sensitive spot, each time faster and stronger, the lust and pleasure shared equally by both. Yuzuru bit his own hand but Javier replaced the bruised skin with his mouth, drowning the storm he had instilled in his lover.

A few thrusts later, Yuzuru came, a last moan turning into pure ecstasy for Javier. The younger man’s body was still trembling, the afterglow spasms making Javier regret that it was only his finger inside his lover.

The Japanese man’s breathing was still ragged and he could barely talk after his orgasm. It was the first time to delve into naughtier activities at home but that only added to the _fun_. His cheeks flushed an even redder shade when he realized so. When Javier retrieved his finger, Yuzuru noticed that his lover hadn’t reached the awaited climax, although being close to it, his boxers considerably wet.

\- ‘Javi… also need preparation?’ Javier leaned down and kissed him, the same tenderness and affection from before. Maybe slightly more commanding this time – a _yes_ in their language.


End file.
